Cartoon Rap Battles of History
by PLC The CD
Summary: I decided to jump into the Epic Rap Battle Bandwagon and drop in some beats! Fourth match is The Hub's old vs new, Dan Vs. Slappy Squirrel Please review after reading. Constructive Criticisms are accepted.
1. Chip N Dale Vs Pinky and the Brain

**Cartoon Rap Battles of History**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any cartoon characters or the web series. All characters belong to their rightful owners and Epic Rap Battles belong to Epic Lloyd and Nice Peter.  
Author's notes: Before I start, wonder what's the difference between mine and Chris Nest's? Aside from the fact that my battles are better formed and the matches actually make sense, nothing much. No offense Chris Nest, but some of your matches don't fit well like Bugs Bunny vs Annoying Orange. Wouldn't Mickey Mouse be a better opponent?  
_

**CARTOON RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!**

**_Chip and Dale!_**

**Vs.**

_**Pinky and the Brain!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

Chip: Sometimes, some punks just don't know when to quit  
Chip: I wonder who's a genius in this duo of dimwits!  
Dale: You two completely fail at world domination  
Dale: You're better off dead from rodent extermination  
Chip: We're not scared of two mice that aren't wearing clothes  
Dale: You must be snorting something bad, it's redder than my nose  
Chip: The two of us can beat you; we're the Rescue Rangers!  
Dale: Hold on tight, we'll be putting you in danger!

Brain: Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?  
Pinky: I do now Brain!  
Pinky: They think they can beat us? They're the one's who are insane!  
Brain: My calculations tell me you will all end in a mess  
Brain: Then we'll invite Gadget to come into our lab as she screams YES!  
Pinky: POIT! Magnum and Indy would like a word with you  
Brain: About two chipmunks that are about to get sued  
Pinky: Egad, you two are awfully close, it makes me wanna barf  
Pinky: Are you two brothers, friends, or lovers? I guess we'll never know NARF!

Chip: Stop trying to be funny with your verbal tics  
Dale: You said that so many times, it makes both of us sick!  
Dale: Have you forgotten? There's five of us and only two of you  
Chip: We're a team and together you'll be both be through  
Dale: Defeating us? That'll be a riot!  
Chip: It's funnier than Fat Cat on a diet  
Chip: Our show was here first, so prepare for the worst  
Dale: Excited that we could burst, but for you it's a curse

Brain: You leave Pinky's problems out of this  
Brain: With my intellect, you don't want to see me pissed  
Pinky: Beat us with whom? A fly and that overweight Aussie?  
Brain: You can keep them; just give us the mechanical hussy  
Pinky: We maybe naked but you're not wearing any pants  
Brain: Even Pinky can tell that you don't stand a chance  
Pinky: Let's add another score to put up in our tally  
Brain: If you're better than us, then where's your series finale?

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**_CARTOON-CARTOON RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY-RY-RY-RY-RY!_**

_Notes: If you like, you can request a battle from Deadliest Cartoon Character in which I haven't updated in forever to here. Just like in my other fan fiction, you can send in many ideas as you like but I'll only pick one I like the best. I'll also do yours if you're willing to RP with me.  
_


	2. Scooby Doo Vs Brian Griffin

**Cartoon Rap Battles of History**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any cartoon characters or the web series. All characters belong to their rightful owners and Epic Rap Battles belong to Epic Lloyd and Nice Peter._

**CARTOON RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!**

**_Scooby-Doo!_**

**Vs.**

_**Brain Griffin!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

(To the tune of Lance Armstrong vs. Babe Ruth)

**Brian**

Before I let loose with my left wing beliefs  
I'll admit people hate me they got some beefs  
I'm a liberal; I pushed the right wing's buttons  
You just hang around with that cowardly glutton  
With your gobbling, devouring, and shaking in your boots  
Even Republicans have better manners than you!  
So, Scooby-dooby-doo, what are you gonna do?  
You're alone now and so where the hell are you?

**Scooby-Doo**

Here I am, congratulations on your views!  
Nobody can handle anyone that skewed  
You're just an alcoholic dog who fails at dating  
You don't care about women you only care about mating!  
All you do is complain and rant until everyone gets sick  
Everybody hates you for being a self-righteous prick  
So c'mon Brian, lay off the martinis!  
Be a good boy and bring me a panini

**Brian**

Your series still the same after all these years!  
The show's formula is predictable, as everyone feared  
You've been going downhill since the introduction of Scrappy  
Just imagine if they never had him, then it wouldn't be as crappy  
I'm a straight sarcastic dog in Seth's Sunday's animated series  
Did you smoke something bad? You're delusional as the god theory  
Be serious, you're nothing without your precious Mystery Machine  
No one cares that you're scared of a mask with mirrors and smoke screens

**Scooby-Doo**

Even Shaggy and I aren't scared to talk back  
I'll eat you up more than Scooby Snacks  
Like how could you be an atheist when you met Jesus  
It doesn't take Quagmire to talk down about your meanness  
I may not be a fighter, but this will be a biter  
Something to add as a failure of a writer  
From your attitude to your pathetic Prius car  
The whole world knows what a pompous bitch you are!  
Don't feel bad Brian that you failed  
Just be glad that I'm the alpha male  
Because you act like a bitch who hasn't been laid  
You're not neutered, you just been spayed

**WHO WON? IS IT FARMER JENKINS?**

WHO'S NEXT? IS IT OLD MAN SMITH?

YOU DECIDE!

CARTOON RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!

_Notes: If you like, you can request a battle from Deadliest Cartoon Character in which I haven't updated in forever to here. Just like in my other fan fiction, you can send in many ideas as you like but I'll only pick one I like the best. I'll also do yours if you're willing to RP with me._


	3. Jimmy Neutron Vs Dexter

**Cartoon Rap Battles of History**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any cartoon characters or the web series. All characters belong to their rightful owners and Epic Rap Battles belong to Epic Lloyd and Nice Peter._

_Author's note: I got this idea from an RP with TLSouldude, I have his permission to post it here_

**CARTOON RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!**

**JIMMY NEUTRON!**  
**VERSUS!**  
**DEXTER!**

**BEGIN!**

**Jimmy Neutron:**

_Leaping Leptons, what do I see?_  
_A little ginger kid to be beaten by me_  
_Try not to lose your cool this time_  
_By challenging me to this battle of rhyme_  
_But I seriously doubt that you're going to win_  
_You can't even outwit your bimbo sister, your lesser kin_  
_Still don't get it huh? Well, I'll say this in Layman's terms_  
_You're the dumbest kid around, with an IQ of a worm_

**Dexter:**

_Enter at your own peril, you big-headed imbecile!  
You cause so many disasters that I'm surprised you are no criminal!  
In my laboratory, the impossible may happen except your victory!  
All your statements are contradictory!  
I only have one pain to deal with, but you have three idiots!  
And I thought that MY parents were completely oblivious!  
By this battle's end, your hair will have another swirl!  
For I shall defeat you with my mind, making you scream like a little girl!_

**Jimmy Neutron:**

_Your experiments and creations are nothing more but jokes!  
Is that the reason why you hide them from your folks?  
I may cause disasters but I managed to stop them in the end  
With the so-called "idiots" are something you never heard of: friends!  
It doesn't take a genius to know that your ego is wide  
You maybe short but even Dee-Dee can see your big,arrogant pride  
From my robot dog to a time machine that takes you back to the past  
My Hyper Cube alone will destroy your clunky lab...Brain Blast!_

**Dexter:**

_Your raps are so feeble that you almost seem bored!  
Your entire series got replaced by that geek obsessed with Ultra Lord!  
MY ego is big? You cloned yourself just for ice cream!  
The idea that you shall win only exists in your dreams!  
I shall crush your useless allies and put down your mechanical canine!  
You wound up in Fairly Oddparents because your own series is asinine!  
This is it, the end of your ridiculous story!  
Now run along and stay out my laboratory!_

**WHO WON?!**

**WHO'S NEXT?!**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**CARTOON BATTLES OF HISTORY!**


	4. Dan Vs Slappy Squirrel

**Cartoon Rap Battles of History**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any cartoon characters or the web series. All characters belong to their rightful owners and Epic Rap Battles belong to Epic Lloyd and Nice Peter._

**CARTOON RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!**

**_DAN!_**

Vs.

_**Slappy Squirrel !**_

_**BEGIN!**_

(To the tune of Darth Vader vs. Adolf Hitler)

**Dan**

SLAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYY SQQQQQQQUUUUUIIIEEEELLLL!

Your own name really makes me wanna hurl!

You're such a has-been with your anvils and a mallet

I'm still young while you're just an invalid!

You said you were a hit, then I'll turn you into road kill

So go back to your retirement home and take a pill!

Because look at you, your fanbase are a bunch of furries

Before long, they'll jerk themselves in a hurry

**Slappy Squirrel**

You remind me of someone I've met at a Benihana,

Oh wait, never mind I've mistaken

It's something I've threw up after I ate some bad bacon

You're pissed off little prick, with a napoleon dick

You called that revenge?

I think it's so pathetic that it makes me sick

Ya yutz! Let me remind you who you're messing with

Every acts of revenge you did, I'm the bitch who invented it!

I never seen anyone that absurd

You're even nuttier than my own turds

**Dan**

You got a foul mouth Slappy, you kiss Skippy with that mouth?

That's one stain on the Hub that won't clean off

You will die alone! You cantankerous overgrown rat!

And people say that I'm a sociopath? Well, you're a senile bat!

**Slappy Squirrel**

Now who's senile? You're trapped in peanut brittle!

You asked for it in the first episode, now you're crunchy in the middle!

You know what's sad? Being beaten by an old lady

But beating you in a rap battle? Now that's comedy!

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**CARTOON RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!**

**_Notes: If you like, you can request a battle from Deadliest Cartoon Character in which I haven't updated in forever to here. Just like in my other fan fiction, you can send in many ideas as you like but I'll only pick one I like the best. I'll also do yours if you're willing to RP with me._**


End file.
